Love for a Pirate
by Jesse Woodrow
Summary: The main character is you! Your life is going nowhere with your friend's happiness, your parents awkwardness, and a wedding proposal you have to accept, but when Jack Sparrow comes along, will he change your life or will he just add trouble?
1. Ch1 Parents & Parties

"Love for a Pirate"  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Parents & Parties"  
  
You are sitting in a comfy white lawn chair on the patio overlooking the crystal blue ocean. The baby blue sky is dotted with fluffy white clouds. Seagulls fly overhead, singing their song of the ocean. Your house is a handsome brick mansion surrounded by rose bushes and trees on a hilltop. The village is bustling with the usual Sunday activity. Your long (you hair color) is fixed up into a loose bun, a few strands in your face. You have on your best Sunday dress, a little green dress with bell-shaped sleeves. The dress hugs your chest and waist, flaring out at your hips and scrapping gracefully on the floor. You're enjoying a nice cup of hot tea when your mother and father sit down beside you.  
  
Your father is wearing his usual white wig with long curls and his black tux. Your mom has her tied back like yours and wearing a dress like yours except it is red.  
  
Father: Ah, (your name), enjoying your tea on this fine June day?  
  
You put down your teacup and look at your father suspiciously. He was never this friendly or talkative.  
  
You: What are you getting at?  
  
Your father looks shocked.  
  
Father: Why my dear, can't a father ask his daughter how she is doing without her thinking he was up to something?  
  
You look at your mother who is starring at the sky.  
  
You: Mother, what is it? Why is father acting this way?  
  
Your mother fixes her brown eyes on your twinkling (eye color) eyes and smiles.  
  
Mother: Why, it will be a surprise! Tonight at the dinner party, you'll see.  
  
You huff at your parents for their stubbornness and walk into your home. You nod to Sheila, your housemaid, before turning upstairs and going into your room. Your room is a cozy room with a four-poster bed, a dresser, a little desk, a large mirror, and paintings and flowers of all sorts. You kick off your shoes and sit at your desk, picking up the letters placed on it.  
  
"My dearest (your name),  
  
Will & I will be attending your father's dinner party tonight. I'm glad to hear you're all right. Will & I have been very busy preparing for our wedding. I am sure you have seen the drawing of the dress I picked out for you. I'm very blessed to have such a dear friend as you. See you tonight.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Elizabeth Swann."  
  
You smile at the letter and place it in a drawer of your desk. You and Elizabeth have been friends since you were young girls. You and your mother and father moved from London to this quiet establishment. Your father was a respectable colonel and your mother was a very classy lady. Though you were raised a proper girl in a high-class society, you longed to just for once, cast aside your manners and enjoy life for what it was and not it wasn't. You get up and look out the window toward the harbor, trying to wonder what was beyond the little piece of ocean you looked at everyday.  
  
You: Well, I better pick out a dress for tonight.  
  
You raid your closet for a proper dress. You know that a dinner party was a regular get together that your parents held each month. You finally come across a deep blue dress that sort of resembled your green dress, though it had a collar and sleeves made of lace. You loved this dress. It reminded you of the ocean.  
  
You: If only I knew what my parents were up to. 


	2. Ch2 The Dinner Party & Proposal

Chapter 2  
  
"The Dinner Party & Proposal"  
  
The sun is dipping low in the sky, behind the ocean. You can hear the noise of people laughing downstairs, probably in the ballroom. You check yourself in the mirror, admiring yourself.  
  
The dress fit like a dream, showing off your curves very well. You put on your best diamond earrings and ballroom shoes. Your hair is dangling down your back in soft waves and curls. You hear a knock on the door.  
  
You: Come in.  
  
The door opens and in walks Elizabeth. She looks dazzling in a deep purple ballroom gown. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail. Her warm brown eyes are sparkling.  
  
You: Elizabeth!  
  
You run over and hug her.  
  
Elizabeth: (Your name), I'm so glad to see you. You look beautiful!  
  
You blush.  
  
You: No, I'm not as pretty as you.  
  
Elizabeth smiles and shakes her head.  
  
Elizabeth: The skeptic as always. Come, let's go downstairs. Will is probably being chattered to death by the old women.  
  
You both link arms and go downstairs. The ballroom is marvelous as always when there was a party. The candles on the chandelier lit up the crystals, casting prism rainbows everywhere. Hired musicians played lively music while well-dressed couples danced. A long table was covered in food and drinks. Elizabeth leads you to a young man being talked to death by a very old woman. You instantly recognized the man as Will Turner, Elizabeth's fiancé. He looks handsome in a white shirt and black dress pants. He has on a brown cape and a hat with a feather in it. Will sees you and Elizabeth coming over to him, so he says excuses me to the old woman and meets you.  
  
Elizabeth: Will, having a lively chat with Ms. Wilkems?  
  
Will: Not really. Mainly about how she's been having an odd time..  
  
Elizabeth: Will.  
  
She says this with a harsh tone. Will laughs and turns to you.  
  
Will: Hello (your name), how are you doing?  
  
You smile.  
  
You: Fine, thank you.  
  
Will: So, what have you been up to?  
  
You: Well, I've been busy attending boring parties and being dragged to expensive stores with my mother.  
  
Will laughs.  
  
Will: You poor dear. I just hope Elizabeth doesn't drag me to every store in the world. She knows how much I hate to shop.  
  
Elizabeth punches Will in the arm softly. Your father walks up to you and asks if he could speak with you alone.  
  
You: Will, Elizabeth, if you'll excuse me, my father wishes to speak with me.  
  
Will and Elizabeth nod their heads and walk off. Your father beams at you.  
  
Father: (Your name), I have a surprise for you.  
  
You: What is it, father?  
  
Your father leads you threw the thick crowd to a man. A man turns around and smiles at you.  
  
The Man: (Your name), you look stunning. I have not seen you in many years.  
  
He takes your hands and kisses it. You carefully wipe your hand on your dress and look at your father.  
  
You recognize the man as Thomas Brown, a very respected doctor from London. You met him a few times, but each time you did, you felt like he could see through your dress. He wore a white wig with a ponytail and a gray tux. He had gray eyes and thick black eyebrows. He constantly smelt of sulfur, which made you gag.  
  
Father: I'll leave you two alone.  
  
You glare at your father as he walks off. You look back at Thomas who is grinning like a gorilla in a banana patch.  
  
Thomas: Well, (your name), I have known you since your little, and well, I must say you have grown into a beautiful young woman, both classy and respectful.  
  
You sigh. Thomas was thirty-four, you are twenty-two. You always saw him as a creepy man.  
  
Thomas: Your father wants the best for you and not the less, and I agree with him. I promise you a happy life.  
  
The music dies down and your mother and father motion for everyone to sit at the table. You quickly dodge from Thomas and sit by Elizabeth.  
  
You: Thomas Brown, what a lunatic.  
  
Elizabeth: That creepy guy you always told me about? Reminds me of Norrington.  
  
You and Elizabeth shudder. Your father taps his wine glass for silence. He beams at everyone.  
  
"Welcome, welcome everyone! I'm so glad to have you all here in my home. I do hope that the party has been going nicely so far."  
  
A murmur of yes's fills the air. Your father smiles more.  
  
"This party is not just the usual get together, but a celebration!"  
  
You stare at your father as you take a sip of wine. He turns to the person beside him, Thomas.  
  
Father: Mr. Brown has informed me that my daughter has accepted his proposal for marriage!  
  
You choke on your wine. Elizabeth stares at you with a puzzled look.  
  
You: What? What proposal?  
  
No one hears you over the clapping. Thomas stares into your eyes as realization dawns on you.  
  
You think: I was set up! My father and Thomas have been planning this all along! I have no say!  
  
Everyone begins to eat, many congratulating you and Thomas. You get up and storm off out to the patio. Thomas follows you.  
  
Thomas: (Your name)! (Your name)!  
  
You stop and glare at him.  
  
You: So, you and my father have been busy planning my life and how it should be run?  
  
Thomas takes in a breath and stares sympathetically at you.  
  
Thomas: My dear, please know this. You father asked me to marry you the day you were born. Your father is a very respected man and I couldn't help but take his offer. After all, you are a very fine woman and I now you'll make a great wife.  
  
You: I see I have no choice. It is not uncommon for a girl born to a family like mine to be set up.  
  
Thomas kisses you on the cheek. He removes a beautiful diamond ring and slips it on your ring finger.  
  
Thomas: I'll give you time. I promise to make you happy and live a wonderful life.  
  
He leaves alone to your thoughts. You stare at the ring on your finger. Your mother met the same fate as you. She was engaged to her father without knowing it, but her parents seemed so happy.  
  
Elizabeth and Will walk out on the patio.  
  
Elizabeth: I didn't know you and Thomas were engaged!  
  
You: I didn't know either!  
  
Will: So, you mean you were set up?  
  
Tears plague your eyes.  
  
You: Yes.  
  
Elizabeth: Sounds like something my father would do, but can't you simply turn Thomas down?  
  
You: I wish it were that easy, but now that my father's big shot friends believe Thomas and I are to be married, I can't. I simply can't!  
  
You break down into tears. Elizabeth hugs you. Will pats you on the back.  
  
Elizabeth: Don't worry, we'll find some way to help you out.  
  
You kiss Elizabeth on the cheek and hug Will. You feel so blessed to have such friends. You say goodnight and go back in the house, avoiding your father and mother. You go upstairs and out on the balcony. The moon's light reflects off the ocean, calming your nerves as you watch and hear the waves crash on the shore. You decide a walk would calm your nerves, so you carefully slip down the balcony and onto the ground, still hearing the party going on. 


	3. Ch3 Moonlight Walks on the Beach

Chapter 3  
  
"Moonlight Walks on the Beach"  
  
You walk calmly through the dark streets, mentally kicking yourself for forgetting to bring a dagger for protection. You sigh a sigh of relief as you reach the harbor. Ships and boats of all sizes were docked as if resting. A ship approaching in the distance catches your attention. You shake it off as a late-night merchant ship returning fro am late trip. Many ships, large and small, were docked as if resting. You see an unusual ship in the distance, but think it might be a merchant ship on a late-night trip. You kick off your shoes and place them on a nearby rock as you walk barefooted on the cool, dry sand. A warm gust blows your hair around you like a halo. You lift up the hem of your dress and walk into the calm ocean water, letting the wet sand squish between your toes.  
  
You loved this part of the village. The ocean was like the blood in your veins, a natural friend that never talked back unless it had something nice to say. Checking to see if anyone was watching, you slip off your dress and place it by your shoes. You were only wearing a white under gown. You slip slowly deeper into the cool water. You laugh as a gentle wave pushes you back as if saying to not go to far.  
  
You lie down and prop up on your elbows, letting the waves wash up on you.  
  
You: Well, I guess I'll have to make due with what little freedom I have.  
  
You close your eyes and let the salty air take over. You can feel the ring on your finger grow cold, cold like your heart as you though of how happy will and Elizabeth were. Sure, you were please that your best friend found herself a gentleman, but seeing as how she could choose who she spent the rest of her life with tore at your heart. It made you sad to think of Will and Elizabeth's upcoming wedding. You then hated your parents for making you live such a life of high-class parties and such. You hated how they set you and up. You hated how you had to marry Thomas to please your parents and not bring dishonor upon your respected family.  
  
You get up and wipe the sand off your under gown and carefully put on your dress and shoes. As you pass the harbor, you see the ship you though a merchant ship. It had tattered black sails and the name Black Pearl written on its starboard side. A flag is tangled around its pole. You think the ship as a foreign merchant ship and take a shortcut to your home.  
  
You stop near a bar to adjust your dress. You can hear laughter and arguing going on in it. You carefully peek in from the door at the life inside it. Men and women wee busy drinking, gambling, and talking. Everyone in there appeared very dirty and nasty. The smell of beer and rum attacked your nose. You had rarely ever seen this part of the village for your father hardly ever let you explore it. All you ever saw was the fancy side of the village, not the real backbone that made it up.  
  
You walk on by, hoping that no one knew you were gone. You carefully slip up a side ladder and onto your balcony. You change into a clean undergown and fall asleep. 


	4. Ch4 Meeting Jack Sparrow

Chapter 4  
  
"Meeting Jack Sparrow"  
  
You wake up feeling fresh and relaxed, but suddenly come crashing down from your dream world as your engagement grazes your face. You dress into a simple yellow gown and fix your hair into a bun. Sheila comes in.  
  
Sheila: Your father wants to see ya miss.  
  
You: Thank you, Sheila.  
  
You find your father sitting in his favorite chair in the study.  
  
Father: Ah, (your name), I'm so happy to see you. Please sit down.  
  
You sit down by your father,  
  
You: What is it, father?  
  
Father: I just want to say I'm pleased to hear you have accepted to marry Thomas. He is a very fine man and will keep you happy.  
  
You: I know he's a fine man, but I'm not in love with him. If I marry, I want it to be fore love, not for honor or wealth.  
  
Your father's smile disappears. A stern look crosses his face.  
  
Father: You will love him. Your marriage to him will bring this family great honor. His parents were very respected people.  
  
You are terrified your father's temper will surge. You know he can be quite physical when it did.  
  
You: I'm sorry father. I have angered you.  
  
You get up and leave. You prepare to meet Elizabeth and Will to pick up things for the wedding. Instead of taking a carriage, you walk. Walking always helps keep your mind fresh and clear.  
  
You meet Elizabeth at the local tailor shop to try on your dress.  
  
You: Where's will?  
  
Elizabeth: Greeting a friend. He'll be here shortly. Come, I want to see how the dress looks on you.  
  
The woman in the store greets you. She hands you a white gown. You go to the changing room to try it on. The dress had long sleeves that clung to your arms. Little beads covered the neck collar. The dress flowered out at your waist. It was a bit too fancy for a Maid of Honor. It made you cringe of the thought of having to pick out a dress for your wedding.  
  
You exit the dressing room and see Elizabeth and Will and a man you've never seen before. The man has long black hair with several braids and beads of all sorts in it. He has on a dirty white shirt opened at the chest and ripped black pants. A sword dangles off his belt. A red bandana was wrapped around the top of his head. He has dark brown eyes covered in a smear of black and a mustache that curled up.  
  
Elizabeth: Ooh, it looks great on you!  
  
Will and the man turn to stare at you. You blush, as the stranger looks you up and down before winking at you.  
  
The Man: Ah, who's the fine lass?  
  
Will: Oh, this is (your full name). (Your name), this is Jack Sparrow.  
  
You extend a hand to Jack to shake, but he kisses it.  
  
Jack: Nice ter meet ya, miss (your name).  
  
You: Why, thank you Mr. Sparrow. I do believe I have never seen you here before? Tell me, where are you from and what business do you have in this village?  
  
Jack smiles.  
  
Jack: Well, me and me crew are here for little Will's weddin'. I'm really from nowhere. I travel on me ship on the ocean all the time.  
  
Elizabeth: (whispers to you) He's a pirate.  
  
Your eyes grow wide in shock and your jaw drops.  
  
You: (whispers to Elizabeth) He's a pirate?  
  
Elizabeth smiles.  
  
Elizabeth: Ever heard of Captain Jack Sparrow and the famous Black Pearl?  
  
You shake your head, but remembered seeing the ship last night.  
  
Elizabeth: Well, that's him. He's going to be the Best Man.  
  
Jack smiles and slings an arm around Will.  
  
Jack: Can't wait for the weddin'. I love weddings. Drinks for everybody.  
  
You laugh at him.  
  
You: (thinking to your self) This Jack Sparrow is quite a handsome man. A pirate? I bet he has loads of tales full of excitement and adventure. I envy him for his freedom of travel and his independence.  
  
You change back into your yellow dress. You pay for it and then you, Will, Jack, and Elizabeth head out for lunch. Jack walks with you.  
  
Jack: So, I saw thee ring on your finger. You engaged or married?  
  
You: Engaged, unfortunately.  
  
Jack: Unfortunate?  
  
You: Yes. My parents are forcing me to marry a guy I don't love, but if I don't marry this guy, I'll be disgracing my family.  
  
Jack: Ya poor lass. Hey, a wedding! I love weddings!  
  
You: Drinks for everyone.  
  
You smile at Jack. He smiles at you. Soon, you, Elizabeth, Will, and Jack come to a little restaurant. You take a seat at a round table in the corner. Jack sits to your right while Will sits to Jack's right and Elizabeth to his right. A violinist sits a few tables away playing slow, soft tunes. You and Elizabeth order tea and pie while Will orders water and steak.  
  
Jack: Methinks I'll have some rum and a steak, extra rare.  
  
You give a look of disgust to Jack at the thought of rum and extra rare steak.  
  
Jack: What? It's good for us pirates! Rum keeps us goin' and raw meat gives us our meanness.  
  
Elizabeth is busy talking about the wedding guest list with Will.  
  
You: Um, Mr. Sparrow  
  
Jack: Call me Jack  
  
You: Jack, since you're a pirate and all, tell me about some of your adventures. How did you meet Will and Elizabeth?  
  
Jack takes a swig of rum and smiles.  
  
Jack: Well, I came here to find me boat. Barbossa took it and left me on a island by my lonesome.. That boat's been me life. Anyways, I rescued Elizabeth from Davie Jones's locker. Poor lass fainted from a lack of air due to her blasted corset. I met Will when I was runnin' from the guars. Me and him had a little sword fight in his sword shop. Well, Barbossa kidnapped Miss Elizabeth. Me and Will went after her. I gots me ship back, and haven't been happier since. Now, tell me about this fiancé of yours.  
  
You: Well, he's a pretty boy doctor named Thomas Brown who's highly annoying. All he does is say "I'll make you happy" and other preposterous things.  
  
Someone: (Your name)! (Your name)!  
  
You turn around to see Thomas approaching you. You take a gulp of air and stare at him like an over-friendly aunt on a visit. Jack sees your reaction to the stranger and smirks.  
  
Thomas: There you are, (your name). I have been looking all over for you. Your father informed me you would be out with Mr. Turner and Miss Swann.  
  
Thomas pulls up a chair and sits by you. He beams at you, kissing you on the cheek. You back up a bit and fall off your chair. Jack catches you. You stare into his deep brown eyes and blush. He helps you back up.  
  
You: I'm so sorry about that.  
  
Jack: No worries miss.  
  
Thomas eyes Jack. Jack eyes him.  
  
Thomas: I believe I haven't been acquainted with the gentlemen next to you.  
  
Jack extends his hand. Thomas shakes it roughly.  
  
Jack: Jack Sparrow.  
  
Thomas cocks an eyebrow.  
  
Thomas: Thomas brown. Say, aren't you that pirate fellow that gave the royal navy a run around?  
  
Jack lifts his head and beams.  
  
Jack: That be me.  
  
Thomas: I thought they'd have your head.  
  
Jack: Yeah, well, they change their minds. I got it good here. Miss Swann and her father settled things down with the navy for me.  
  
Thomas: I see.  
  
The violinist begins playing a fast song.  
  
Will: Elizabeth my dear, care to dance?  
  
Elizabeth smiles.  
  
Elizabeth: Of course.  
  
You watch as a few people get up and dance. You see Thomas watch everyone dance and then slowly turn to you. He opens his mouth to say something but Jack cuts him off.  
  
Jack: (Your name), would ya care to dance with me?  
  
He is standing up and leaning toward you, a huge grin on his handsome face and his hand extended to you.  
  
You smile a dazzling white smile and blush.  
  
You: Of course.  
  
You take his hand, seeing out of the corner of your eye that Thomas's jaw has dropped. Jack leads you to the area where everyone is dancing. He keeps holding one hand while he wraps his free arm around your waist. You began to dance quickly to the fast violin music.  
  
You: (thinking) He's an excellent dancer and he smells good for a pirate.  
  
Indeed he does. He smells like the sea to you. He was also is a good dancer. Never in your wildest dreams did you ever suspect that a pirate could dance well or that you would ever dance with one.  
  
The music stops just as Jack dips you low. For one fleeting second, you wished he would kiss you. He stands there, holding you, smiling. He leans in, but the moment is broken up.  
  
Thomas: (your name)! Come, we must leave. Your father is expecting us back. We have quite a bit to sort out.  
  
Jack sees disappointment in your eyes and winks at you. You stand straight up and frown.  
  
You: (thinking) Damn you Thomas.  
  
Thomas takes you by the arm protectively.  
  
You: Goodbye Elizabeth, Will, Jack.  
  
Elizabeth: Goodbye, (your name), I'll see you Thursday at my wedding.  
  
Will: Take care!  
  
Jack: Fine dancer you are. Well, I hope ter run into ya soon, take care me lady.  
  
He kisses your hand.  
  
Thomas: Come, my dear. We must go.  
  
Elizabeth and Will give you sympathetic looks. Jack winks at you. You only hope you will meet again soon. 


	5. Ch5 Father Knows Best

Chapter 5  
  
"Father Knows Best"  
  
You say your goodbyes to Will, Elizabeth, and Jack. Thomas leads you to his carriage and takes you back home. You didn't talk to him on the way back. Your mind was busy dreaming of a certain pirate.  
  
You finally arrive at your house. Thomas helps you out of the carriage. You could tell he was a bit shaken up from the meeting with Jack and you and Jack dancing together. You both go out to the patio where your mother and father are enjoying a glass of wine.  
  
Mother: There you are. We were beginning to worry Thomas would never find you.  
  
You sit down by your mother. Thomas sits next to you.  
  
Father: Well, now that both of you are present, I would like to ask you have you set a date for the wedding?  
  
You bite your lip.  
  
Thomas: Well, I was thinking as soon as possible. I mean I don't want to sound desperate, but the sooner the better.  
  
He takes your smooth hand in his. You flinch at the contact.  
  
Mother: How about June 21st? It's a few weeks away, which gives us plenty of time to go over the plans and invite the guests.  
  
Your mind drifts away as your parents and fiancé discuss your wedding that you wish would never come. You peer out toward the harbor and see the Black Pearl. Oh, how you would love to run away with Jack and live your own adventures.  
  
The day slowly progresses to night. You skip dinner and go sit out on your balcony. Thomas had finally gone home after trying to kiss you on the lips, but you would only allow it on the cheek. You didn't mean to be so rude to him or cold, but there was nothing special between you and him.  
  
Your hair flows around you. You are once again wearing your white under gown. The moon stares down at you as if feeling your sorrow. You wish you could have been like Elizabeth, to be getting married to the man you truly love. You know you have a true love out there, waiting for her, but who?  
  
You are about to go in when a rock skids across the floor of your balcony. You wonder how it ended up here and look over your balcony. You see Jack below.  
  
You: Jack, what are you doing here?  
  
Jack waves his hands in the air.  
  
Jack: Just came to see how you are doin'. Pretty boy didn't seem to fancy me much, 'specially when I danced with ya.  
  
You smile and lean your elbows on the ledge, clasping your hands together.  
  
You: Yeah, but he's the type that can become jealous quite easy. I don't think it did any damage to him. How did you find my home?  
  
Jack: Will told me.  
  
You: You know, I really admire you. You're able to get away from the drabs of life and visit new and exciting places and of your own free will. No worries of forced marriages or honor. Going wherever the ocean carries you.  
  
Jack: I may be able to get away, but the ocean can be quite lonely. Be nice to have someone besides me crew with me.  
  
You hear someone come into your room.  
  
You: Jack, someone is coming. I hope we can speak again soon.  
  
Jack bows.  
  
Jack: Goodnight, me lady.  
  
You watch Jack disappear before turning around. You see the intruder is your father.  
  
You: Father, do you wish to speak with me?  
  
Your father steps out on the balcony.  
  
Father: The wedding is set for June 21st. Your mother will be inviting the guests. Of course Will and Elizabeth will be attending. Thomas has told me of his plans after the wedding.  
  
You sit down on a stone bench.  
  
You: Whatever could they be, father?  
  
Father: He has just completed the construction of his fine home in Paris. I have seen it and it is very fine indeed. He wishes for you to move there with him.  
  
You: But father, what of you and mother? What of my friends Will and Elizabeth? Paris? I have no friends in Paris!  
  
Father: It is for the best, my dear.  
  
You get up and look your father in the eyes.  
  
You: What if I don't wish to move to Paris? What if I don't want to marry Thomas? What if I.  
  
Smack! Your face stings from the impact of your father's harsh hand. You grab your sore cheek and stare at your father in shock. Your eyes cloud over with tears.  
  
Father: Don't you dare talk of such nonsense! You will marry Thomas and do as he says. Don't even think of bringing disgrace to this family! I wouldn't ever have to worry of such monstrosities if I had a son instead of a selfish, carefree daughter!  
  
Your father storms out of your room. You fling yourself upon your bed and cry yourself to sleep. If only you had a way out of this mess. If only. 


	6. Ch6 Sword Fights, Pretty Boy, & Father’s...

Chapter 6  
  
"Sword Fights, Pretty Boy, & Father's Wrath "  
  
You wake up the next morning with blood-shot eyes, a tangled head of hair, and a red cheek from where your father slapped you. You stay in your bed, not wanting to have to face your father. Sheila comes in, seeing you're still in bed.  
  
" Miss, you shouldn't still be in bed! It is already noon!" she says.  
  
You turn over on your back and sit up. You hide your face from Sheila as you get up to wash. You splash cool water over your face and then take a long, hot bath. You are relieved to know that your father was out to attend a meeting.  
  
You lounge in the study on a comfy sofa, wearing only a black silk bathrobe with a pattern of flowers on it. Your hair is a bit wet from your bath. Your legs are being warmed by the noon sunlight pouring in from the many large windows. You are reading a book about dragons when Sheila comes in and enjoying a warm cup of tea.  
  
"Miss Swann is here to see you," says Sheila.  
  
"Tell her to come in. Thank you Sheila," you say.  
  
Sheila bows and disappears. You dog-ear the page you were on and set the book aside.  
  
You hear footsteps and see Elizabeth.  
  
"Hello (your name)," says Elizabeth.  
  
"Hey," you say.  
  
You sit in the same position when you hear another echo of footsteps approaching. You expect to see Sheila, but gasp at who it is.  
  
"Jack!" you exclaim, a blush creeping on your face.  
  
You quickly hide your legs and grab a pillow to hide behind. Jack smiles ate you.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. Just came with Elizabeth," Jack says with a wide grin.  
  
You get up, still clutching the pillow.  
  
" Umm, if you'll excuse me for just a moment, I'll change into something more decent. Sheila will bring you something to drink," you say.  
  
Jack takes a seat and gives you a wink. Elizabeth smirks. You quickly dodge upstairs and put on a light blue dress. You pull your now dry hair up into a high ponytail. You put on some powder to cover up your droopy eyes and almost visible hand mark on your cheek.  
  
"Okay, sorry for being so rude," you says.  
  
"No problem at tall lass. I like a lady bathing in the sunlight," Jack says.  
  
Elizabeth sends him a disapproving look. You blush and sit down.  
  
"Well, Will is busy waiting for his some of the guests to arrive. The chapel is ready for tomorrow. Just think, today will be my last day is Elizabeth Swann and tomorrow I become Mrs. Will Turner," says Elizabeth with a dreamy look.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so happy for you!" you cry.  
  
Both you and her get up and embrace each other, crying softly. Jack sniffles. Both you and Elizabeth look at him.  
  
"So much love in the room!" he cries.  
  
He gets up and embraces both you and Elizabeth. Elizabeth rolls her eyes, but you secretly love the hug, enjoying the warmth of Jack's arms. He finally lets both of you go and surveys the study.  
  
"Ooh, lots of books. I hate books. Too many words," he says.  
  
You laugh at what he said. Jack spots a sword above the fireplace.  
  
"May I?" he asks while pointing at the sword.  
  
"You may, just be careful. My father was given that by his father and his father before him. Sort of like a family heirloom," you say.  
  
Jack takes it down, admiring the fine golden handle and stainless silver blade. He holds it up and catches your reflection.  
  
"I'm pretty sure my father will give it to Thomas," you say.  
  
Jack turns around and waves the sword in the air. Elizabeth rolls her eyes at Jack.  
  
"Show off," pouts Elizabeth.  
  
Jack jumps about and pretends to stab at invisible enemies. You watch him in awe.  
  
"Marvelous," you whisper.  
  
Jack stops swishing the sword and turns to you. He hands you the sword and draws out his own.  
  
"Have you ever sword fight?" he asks.  
  
"A few times with my father. After all, he is a colonel in the royal navy," you say.  
  
"Have you ever sword fight with a pirate?" Jack asks.  
  
"Pretend ones, but not a real one," you say with a smirk.  
  
Jack smiles, but quickly lunges toward you. You meet the blade of his sword and smirk. Jack steps back.  
  
"Not bad, but are you quick," Jack says.  
  
Just as the last part slips out of his mouth, he quickly spins around and catches you by surprise. You jump back and meet his blade. You both move around the room, attacking each other. You jump over a table and Jack does the same, clipping the edge and falling over and onto his back. His sword falls near him. He reaches out to garb it, but you kick it aside. You have the tip of your blade at his throat.  
  
I guess if I ever really needed to fight a pirate, I'd probably have a rally good chance of winning," you say.  
  
Elizabeth applauds you. Jack smiles. You move the blade away from his throat and extend a hand to help him up. Just as he clasps it, he pulls you down and grabs the sword. You look into his eyes.  
  
"If ya ever do lass, don't ever try ter help one up. Not nice fellas, pirates," Jack grins.  
  
Jack hovers over you. You'd do anything for him to kiss you, even if it were just a quick little kiss.  
  
"My dear God! (Your name)!" says a voice.  
  
Both you and Jack look at the intruder.  
  
"Pretty boy," Jack says with disappointment.  
  
Thomas walks in with a look of shock upon his face.  
  
" Mr. Sparrow, what is the meaning of all this? (Your name), has he hurt you? Are you all right?" asks Thomas.  
  
You role your eyes and sigh.  
  
" I'm all right, Thomas. Jack and I were just sword fighting and we got a bit carried away," you say.  
  
Jack gets up as Thomas walks over to you. He helps you up.  
  
"A lady should not be sword fighting!" Thomas says with a pout.  
  
"Thomas, I can do as I please. We are not married at this moment!" you say with clenched teeth.  
  
Elizabeth walks up to you.  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Brown. If Jack got too carried away, I promise you I would have intervened," she says.  
  
Jack smiles at Thomas mockingly. Thomas shoots daggers at him with his eyes. Jack puts away his sword and you put away your father's sword. You sit back down and feel sick when Thomas sits by you.  
  
" Miss Swann, tomorrow is your wedding, is it not?" asks Thomas.  
  
"Yes, it is," she beams.  
  
Thomas turns to you.  
  
"Shall I accompy you?" Thomas asks you.  
  
" I.uh." you stutter.  
  
You look at Jack. He just stares at you.  
  
"I guess," you say.  
  
"(Your name) will be beautiful. Her dress is lovely," says Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth, you're the bride. You will be the most beautiful person there," you say sheepishly.  
  
"And you, (your name), will be a beautiful bride for our very own wedding day," Thomas says with a wide smile.  
  
"When is it?" Elizabeth asks with a small voice.  
  
"The 21st of this month," replies Thomas.  
  
"Bit of a rush, aye mate?" Jack asks.  
  
"The sooner the better," says Thomas.  
  
Your father walks into the room. It seems he has returned early his meeting. You father is pleased to see you and Thomas together. Your father nods at Elizabeth and stops when he spots Jack.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow," says your father.  
  
"Aye, that be me. I didn't know ya lived here," says Jack with a grin.  
  
"What business do you have in my home? Shouldn't you be hanging somewhere?" spits your father.  
  
"No mate. Been cleared of any charges. Got right with the navy here. Miss Swann saw to that," says Jack.  
  
Jack grins at Elizabeth who smiles back. You see the corner of your father's mouth twitch.  
  
"Why are you in my home?" asks your father with cold tone.  
  
Jack opens his mouth but you cut him off.  
  
"I invited him over, father. He's a dear friend of Will's. He's also the Best Man," you say.  
  
Your father turns an icy gaze toward you.  
  
"You? But he's a pirate! I will not have my daughter socializing with such scum! I've been dying to hang him for years, but when he's here in my very home, the navy pardons him!" shouts your father.  
  
You stand up.  
  
"He's not an awful man! Jack is a great man and I admire him very much. I'll socialize with who ever I please!" you yell at your father.  
  
Elizabeth stands up.  
  
"Well, we must be going. There are last minute affairs we must see to," she says hurriedly.  
  
"I'll show you out," you say with a huff.  
  
You can feel the heat radiate off your father as you leave the room with Jack and Elizabeth.  
  
" I'm so sorry!" whispers Elizabeth.  
  
"That's all right. Father is always this edgy," you say.  
  
Elizabeth hugs you, concern etched on her face.  
  
"See you at the wedding," says Elizabeth.  
  
"See you," you say.  
  
Elizabeth climbs into her carriage. You turn to Jack who's looking at you with sad eyes.  
  
"Sorry luv for the trouble. I didn't know your father was Colonel Terrance (your last name). He's been after me skin for a while now. I just hope he doesn't take out his anger on you," says Jack softly.  
  
"That's okay. I really enjoyed having you over," you say.  
  
"Why thank ya. You're a great sword fighter," he says.  
  
You smile at Jack. You extend your hand to shake goodbye, but Jack leans down and gives you a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Later, luv," Jack says dreamily.  
  
You watch him climb into the carriage and leave, touching your cheek in awe. He looks out the window and waves you goodbye to you. You stand out there for a while, feeling warm and happy before going back in your house.  
  
Your father is right there waiting for you. You suddenly come crashing back down from your dream world to the real world.  
  
"So, you think a pirate is worth risking your spot in this world?" he huffs.  
  
He grabs you by the hair and drags you up the stairs to your room. He tosses you down on the floor.  
  
"I saw the way you looked at him. I saw him kiss you on the cheek. If he lays so much as another finger on you, I will kill him myself. I won't have my daughter wasting everything I've spilt my blood and sweat for so she can run off with some pirate, but not just any pirate, Jack Sparrow!" he hisses.  
  
You get up and back away from your father, feeling your back meet the cool wall. He grabs your arms and shakes you.  
  
" You've cause too much trouble! If you so much as step a toe out of line, I will disown you and kick you out on the streets!" he snarls.  
  
He slaps you hard and spits in your face. He leaves you there, slamming the door. You whip your face off and cry. Why were you cursed to live this life? Why? You lay there on the floor, slowly crying yourself to sleep. 


End file.
